Todo mal viene con un bien
by Ranma84
Summary: Akane va a tener un hijo y toda la familia le recrimina, leanlo es Ranma y Akane


Este fanfic es fuerte léelo bajo tu propio riesgo, habrá sexo  
 **"Todo mal viene con un bien"**

Akane estaba alejada de Ranma no quería verlo estaba muy molesta con él, el Joven lo sabía pero no sabia el porque, según el no habían peleado hace tiempo en la universidad ella ni le prestaba atención era el primer año de universidad para los dos pero Akane realmente no quería cruzar palabras con el.

Akane durante la comida evitada cualquier cruce de miradas con Ranma ella salía primero a la universidad y el la seguía corriendo para darle alcance y al regreso era la mismo ella ni siquiera le dirigía un saludo ni nada era algo muy extraño para Ranma.

-Akane que miércoles te hice para que estés así, dime que te hice- ella le veía y caminaba como si no fuera con ella el asunto.  
Ranma estaba desesperándose tenia ganas de sujetarla y no soltarla hasta que hable, y Ranma realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia, por su parte el padre de la joven ya había intentado hablar de ese tema con ella pero no decía nada era como si el mundo no tendría que saber de ese asunto.  
Akane estaba bajando la escalera cuando de pronto la joven se calló golpeándose fuertemente, y quedando inconsciente.

Clínica del doctor Tofu  
Akane abre los ojos  
-Kasumi, que paso, donde estoy-  
-Estas en la clínica Akane- La joven Kasumi no se veía normal  
-Que me paso-  
-Tu deberías decírmelo a mí, como pudiste-  
-De que no entiendo-  
-Te has revolcado en la cama con otro hombre, Ranma está destrozado, heriste a ese chico que tanta veces te ah salvado, si hubieras tenido algo de honor por lo menos hubieras roto el compromiso con el antes de meterte a la cama con otro hombre-  
-Ranma cree eso- la joven ve algo preocupada la situación  
Al poco tiempo ingresa Soun, no se veía contento sino algo molesto.  
-Veo que estas levantada- dijo Soun cortando y regresando de nuevo hablar tan secamente que no cuadrada con el hombre amoroso que ella conocía.  
-Akane, de quien es el hijo que llevas en el vientre-  
La joven no contesto nada, ni dijo algo al respecto.  
-Está bien, tienes siete días para casarte con el padre de ese niño, y no necesita Ranma o tu romper el compromiso yo lo rompo y veré como compensar esta ofensa al honor.- y se retira Soun del lugar molesto del cuarto donde estaba su hija.

 **Al día siguiente**  
En la casa Akane no bajaba tenia un embarazo bastante difícil por no decir complejo, estaba descansando, mientras estaba en la casa Kasumi subía y le daba algo de comida y bajaba, la pobre se sentía débil, subió el padre de la joven.  
-Ya hable con los padres de Ranma, y Ranma no acepto a Kasumi ni a Nabiki por prometida, y a la verdad todo mis sueños se vinieron abajo, pero quiero a ese muchacho como si fuera mi hijo y decidí darle el dojo desde mañana Ranma será el dueño de ese lugar y tu tienes seis días para casarte y largarte de esta casa con tu esposo- El patriarca de los Tendo no quería verla directamente entonces procedía a voltear el rostro.

Akane por su parte no decía ninguna palabra, solo quería ver a Ranma y sentarse a llorar a su lado, por su parte ella se sentía terrible cuando era pequeña quería mostrarle a su padre que era tan fuerte que ella podía heredar el dojo, cuando la comprometieron no le gusto pero termino enamorada de Ranma y no le disgustaba que juntos lo heredaran pero ahora ella lo había perdido.

La joven quedo encerrada cinco días, Kasumi subía y bajaba dejándole comida y todo la pobre solo quería ver a Ranma, llorarle, se sentía perdida sin el, su padre por otro lado no lo había visto Nabiki estaba triste pero no quería hablar con Akane tampoco por su parte Kasumi se decía para si misma en que había fallado, en que se había equivocado se sentía mas una madre para Akane que otra cosa.

Akane procedió a bajar quería hablar con Ranma quería verle, quería ver si la odiaba o la detestaba, y mientras caminaba vio el dojo el lugar que ella amaba.  
Vio a Ranma en la mitad del dojo tenía los ojos cerrados parecía que quería encontrar la paz interior, una paz que ahora estaba lejos de los dos.

Akane camino en dirección donde estaba ubicado Ranma cuando estaba cerca dijo dulcemente suave como si fuera un susurro.  
-Ranma- El joven de la trenza abrió sus ojos ante el se encontraba la figura de su perturbacion.  
-Akane-  
-Podemos conversar –  
-De que deseas conversar-  
-Me siento sola-  
-Habla con el padre de ese niño para que te cases o solo piensas ir a vivir con el- Ranma lo decía con enojo.  
-No hay padre-  
-Entonces no se hará cargo de ese niño, o solo fue un revolcón para el- Ranma lo decía con indiferencia pero tenía marcada en su mirada el enojo y furia.  
-No diré nada-  
-Piensas quedarte-  
-Mi padre me dio siete días, después de eso no se a dónde ir-  
-Te cuento que ahora yo soy el dueño del dojo y de esta casa, si deseas quedarte quédate, ya hable con el Tío Soun y acepto mi petición, de que no te botara de la casa-  
-Gracias, Ranma tú siempre me cuidas-  
-Akane, me retiro-  
Ranma se fue no tenia deseos de hablar más con Akane , Akane vio dolor en su rostro, pero se sintio sucia, abandonada de la unica persona que penso que caminaria con ella directamente al infierno si fuera necesario, tristeza Nodoka y Genma se sentían mal, por su hijo Ranma había dejado de ser el muchacho sonriente y paso a ser uno muy serio, se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, cuando el pasaba, pasaba el tiempo, los días, semanas, meses, Soun la había llegado a perdonar, igualmente Kasumi y Nabiki, incluso Genma y Nodoka, pero el secreto del padre de ese niño seguía siendo un misterio, por su parte parecía que el único que nunca la había perdonado era Ranma parte que nunca le recrimino, ni lo boto, o hiso algo en su contra era el, pero se veia una mirada dura, una mirada llena de dolor, como si el mismo infierno se quemara dentro de el pero se negara a salir.

Akane ingresaba a su cuarto estaba algo barrigona, ya comenzó a notarse la forma de su barriga.  
Salto de la impresión porque escucho una voz dentro de su cuarto que solo dijo su nombre.  
-Ranma que haces aquí-  
-Vine a conversar contigo-  
-Dime has estado viendo a alguien, has estado de novia, enamorada o algo por el estilo con alguien mas desde que nos enteramos del embarazo-  
-No Ranma, no ando con nadie- bajaba la mirada, le era duro que Ranma le hable asi hubiera aceptado que toda la familia la odie menos el.  
-No me mientas, no pienso botarte ni reclamarte nada solo seme sincera-  
-No Ranma, además te agradezco, por la cuna y el andador, y la ropa que has comprado- lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que Ranma no pudo dudar de esas palabras  
-Le dije Kasumi que no te dijera- mientras veia para otro lado  
-Ranma, Kasumi no me quiso decir, pero atine habías sido tu- Ranma sonrió nunca podía engañarla en estas cosas la joven sonrió, pensó que el siempre la está cuidando de una forma o de otra, por lo tanto su corazón no se equivocó enamorándose de el y cuidándolo.  
-Esta bien Akane, quiero casarme contigo, claro esta si tu me amas-  
Akane dio la vuelta –No tiene que hacerte responsable de mi o de mi hijo, podre defenderme sola-  
-No es que quiero hacerme responsable de ti, es que realmente te necesito Akane-  
-Ranma, estas seguro, no tienes que sentirte responsable porque fuiste mi prometido-

Ranma la abrasa y la comienza a besar Akane soñó el beso de Ranma por años, por mucho tiempo, y por fin se cumplía su sueño, Akane fue posesiva con el beso deseaba amarlo con tanta fuerza como fuera posible Ranma se quitó la camisa como si le estorbara, mientras Akane acariciaba su pecho de pronto Akane comenzó a sentir como una manos le tocaba su blusa y comenzaba a desabotonarse y salir de ese cuerpo quedando solo en sostén, mientras los besos y caricias comenzaba a andar por su cuerpo, Akane procedió a sacarse el sostén quedando todo el torso desnudo la chica sentía como su sexo se humedecía mientras el sexo de Ranma estaba duro golpeando su entrepiernas, reclamando salir de esa prisión  
Cuando la mayor de las Tendo ingresa a la habitación de Akane y ve ese espectáculo.  
-Lo siento, lo siento solo traía jugo para Akane dejare esto aquí y me iré bye bye- Kasumi volvió a cerrar la puerta, la joven pareja quedo inmutada.  
-Creo que nos interrumpieron Ranma-  
-Diría que si mejor me retiro esto se volvió incomodo-

Mientras en la hora de la comida todos estaban presentes.  
-Akane este tema no lo hemos tocado ya ase un tiempo, dime de quien es ese niño- decía Nabiki  
-Te diré lo mismo que dije hace tiempo, no tiene padre-  
-La única forma de que no tenga padre es que te violaran- la ultima palabra salieron casi como un susurro , y casi como si fuera una pésima broma, todos presentes quedaron mudos y Akane se le escapo una pequeña lagrima, nunca pensaron que algo terrible como eso le pasara a la dulce Akane.  
Ranma viendo esto y la reacción de Akane no pudo articular alguna palabra, Akane se paró y se retiró y fue directo a su habitación.  
Ranma la siguió minutos después.  
Ranma ingreso, y vio a la dulce mujer con la que hace minutos se besaba.  
-Entonces es verdad, lo que dijo Nabiki-  
-Solo no tiene papa-  
-Porque nunca me lo digites, hubiera matado ese bastardo-  
-Vamos Ranma, no quiero recordar eso, solo no tiene papa- mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos  
-Maldita sea si no te hubiera dejado, sola, todo es mi culpa, es mi maldita culpa y yo ignorándote, Akane porque no me lo digites, te hubiera cuidado, tu familia no te hubiera tratado así yo no te hubiera tratado así-  
-No te preocupes, no debes cuidarme, fue mi culpa, y de nadie más –  
-No digas eso Akane- Ranma la abrasaba  
-Ese niño ahora tiene papa y soy yo y tu tendrás un esposo y seré yo- Ranma la abrasaba mientras caía lágrimas de sus ojos.  
-No debes hacerte cargo no es tu culpa- Akane lloraba  
-Yo te ame hace mucho tiempo y aun te amo ¿tu me amas?-  
-Tonto si te amo, pero no quiero que arruines tu vida por mi-  
Ranma dejo dormida a Akane, en su cuarto y se fue al suyo al día siguiente durante el desayuno.

Todos comían, y se reían un poco  
-Familia en unos días, Akane y yo nos casaremos –  
Akane estaba tomando jugo cuando lo escupió todo sobre Nabiki, la cual no presto mucha atención todo el juego que le callo encima.  
-Ese niño ahora será mío, y de Akane, y nos casaremos para que nazca dentro del matrimonio-  
Toda la familia estaba feliz, Soun abrasaba a su hija Kasumi estaba contenta Nabiki abrasaba a Kasumi y Genma reía contento de la noticia y de la unión de las escuelas, cuando una voz hablo alto y fuerte.  
-Ranma Saotome, lo que acabas de decir es lo más estúpido que te eh escuchado decir, y déjame decirte que te eh escuchado decir muchas estupideces- decía la matriarca de los Saotome.  
Akane se le acabo su ilusión de poco tiempo, la mujer de allí le estaba matando su ilusión.  
-Acabaras tu carrera antes de iniciarla, por hacerte responsable de un problema que no es tuyo, es verdad que se que amas a Akane, todos en esta casa lo sabíamos hace mucho tiempo, todo para cuidarla, a ella y a su hijo déjame decirte esto Ranma Saotome y que te quede claro de una vez por todas, estoy orgullosa de haber tenido un hijo que realmente es varón que sabe cómo cuidar a su mujer- esto último caía lágrimas de su ojos.

Akane soltó a su padre y fue a llorar en los brazos de Nodoka mientras Nodoka la abrasaba.  
-Que feliz me siento, pero esto solo nuestra familia lo sabe, Nabiki por favor esto mantenlo en secreto-  
-Papa para mi ese niño es de Ranma y Akane, y me encargare que todos sepan que es su hijo-  
Esa noche Ranma y Akane aprovecharon para estar en el mismo cuarto en la misma cama comenzaron a besarse y acariciarce esta ves Akane se saco mas rapido la blusa quedando todo el torso desnudo mientras Ranma también lo hiso Ranma comenzó a besar los senos de Akane, y a chuparlos mientras apretaba con sus dientes un poco su pezón, provocando gemidos de Akane, por su parte Ranma comenzó a besar y pasar su lengua por los pechos de Akane y esto ya no eran gemidos que salía de la boca de Akane sino que provocaba que Akane se mueva intensamente hacia atrás, Ranma comenzó a quitarle lentamente la falda a su compañera y mientras hacía esto le quito la pantaletas, Akane estaba húmeda allá abajo, cuando sintió como Ranma introducía su lengua en esa parte tan sensible de ella, Akane movía sus piernas por la reacciones tan placenteras, Ranma por su parte metía y apretaba con sus labios infieriores, algunas partes intimas de Akane la pobre quería gritar de placer Ranma por su parte comenzó a subir hasta que llegaron a unirse sus sexos, esto Akane esperaba con ansias y Ranma también, el sentía que llegaba a la gloria cuando se introdujo dentro de su amada Ranma comenzó a moverse lentamente aumentando la velocidad la danza del amor, Akane sentía cada envestida como si llegara a la gloria mientras el muchacho sentía que esto era divino, no sabia como podía haber vivido sin saber que era tan placentero estar dentro de su amada, Ranma aumento rápidamente la velocidad sintió enormemente placer Akane grito de placer había llegado al orgasmo clavando las uñas en la espalda de Ranma y este no sintió porque lo único que el sentía era placer hasta que termino viniéndose dentro de Akane y cayendo rendido.

Afuera de la habitación estaba Soun llorando como Akane se entregaba a Ranma, Nabiki pensaba que esta información se la guardaba, Kasumi al escuchar todo eso pensó que sería buena idea mañana cocinar algo especial, Nodoka decía que su hijo por fin es un verdadero hombre y Genma por su parte ya estaba más que seguro que el dojo seria de su hijo y podría vivir tranquilo.  
Pasando algunos días, y Ranma ya solo dormía en la habitación de Akane.  
Todo era felicidad pero la que ahora andaba con ánimos malos era Akane, comenzó a deprimirse y a entristecerse.

Ranma la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a su cuarto cuando ya no era posible para el aguantar ese estado depresivo.  
-Que tienes Akane y dímelo de una vez-  
-Tengo algo que contarte y creo que es mejor que te lo diga ahora-  
-No se cómo decírtelo, es algo muy grave y sé que te va afectar-  
-Pues dímelo que me tienes con los nervios de punta-  
-Antes de nada Ranma, quiero que sepas que te amo desde que llegaste a esta casa, y jamás deje de amarte, y nunca, nunca te odie.-  
-Entonces dímelo, que pasa-  
Akane se acostó en la cama comenzó a tocarse la cabeza tenia ganas de hablar pero no sabia que decir pasaron mas de 30 minutos y ese silencio se hiso incomodo.  
-Me vas a decir o seguiremos estacionados aquí toda la semana-  
-Bueno creo que es mejor que lo sepas ahora, ah que te enteres después-  
Ranma sentía que la noticia no le agradaría para nada.  
-Es sobre el padre biológico del niño- Ranma al escuchar esto le puso alerta acaso le diría quien fue el bastardo que la violo eso le agradaría a el así podría literalmente matarlo y arrojarlo en algún poso sin fondo  
-Dímelo Akane-  
-No puedo, no creo poder-  
-Maldición Akane dímelo así podre matar a ese bastardo-  
-Primero no creo que puedas matarlo, y segundo no quiero que lo mates, ni le hagas algo-  
Ranma estaba que le hervía la sangre de coraje ella lo protegía –Pues dímelo de una vez-  
-Te lo diré, Ranma te lo diré, porque cuando el bebe toque el agua fría sabrás quien es el padre- Ranma hace poco le conto que Akari había bañado a su primer hijo y este se transformó en un lindo cerdito y eso emociono mucho a la joven amante de cerdos, pero el rostro de Akane cambio a un muy pálido al escuchar y desde allí estaba así.

Ranma no era un tonto, la cantidad de hombres que ambos conocen que se transforman y aparte la cantidad que tiene la fuerza suficiente para someter a Akane era reducido, estaba Ryoga, Mousse, y Pantimedias con esa información aunque no le diga el nombre podía ir por los tres darles una paliza a los tres y sabría quien la había lastimado.  
-Bueno Ranma te contare quien engendro este niño, pero prométeme que jamás te iras de mi lado- Ranma estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, y asiente esa promesa no entiende como la historia lo alejaría de ella.

 **Comienza el relato.**  
Meses atrás día exacto el ataque sobre Akane.  
Akane caminaba por un baldío para acortar el camino cuando de pronto escucha un ronroneo uno muy conocido por ella, y ve a Ranma convertido en gato.  
-Ranma, que paso otra ves los gatos te molestaron-  
El gato Ranma nunca la vio como su dueña ni algo parecido sino como su pareja era su gata, y este gato había esperado mucho tiempo para cuando este alunada, huele que esta lista para ser preñada y baja el gato con una mirada algo picara.  
Akane comienza a llamar al gato Ranma pero este en ves de venir lentamente corrió directamente sobre Akane y se lanza encima de ella, quedando acostada y el encima de ella, comenzó a morder el cuello de Akane y ella intentaba detenerlo pero sentía entre placer y algo de pena pero su cabeza recobro la cordura tenia que sacarlo y la joven comenzó a usar mucha fuerza pero el tenia muchísima mas, no había forma de sacarlo de encima cuando sintió una mano cerca de su falda ella intentaba sujetarla pero le era imposible , entonces intento huir y fue cuando se abalanzo por encima y le retiro su pantaletas y quedo sin ella, y la falda fue subida, ella intentaba desesperadamente zafarse de Ranma Gato cuando vio el miembro de Ranma fuera de su pantalón,  
-Gatito, vamos gatito tranquilo- Akane apretó los dientes había entrado Ranma con mucha fuerza desgarrando su virginidad, ella había deseado tanto tiempo hacerlo con Ranma pero no de esta forma, bueno una sola ves pero no, no era lo que realmente quería.  
Akane pensaba que Ranma lo podía hacer con cualquier mujer pero también pensaba que solo era con ella, Akane se quedó quieta mientras Ranma Gato continuaba con su labor, Akane paso de sentir dolor a placer, besaba al gato Ranma y este comenzó a sentir aun mas excitación, el gato Ranma acelero el paso y tocaba los pechos de Akane, cuando de pronto el Gato callo rendido, Akane se sentía mal había sentido placer de ser violada, y más aun de saber que después estimulaba a su violador pero era Ranma su Ranma si pero era la versión de gato.

 **Regresando al día actual.**  
Ranma había quedado en schok ese niño no es que el lo quería como si fuera suyo era suyo 100% Akane no había conocido a otro hombre el fue el único, y ahora que, el la había lastimado se sentía una escoria, un vil maldito gusano podrido, un inmundo animal que no merece la vida, veía sus manos las manos que eran para cuidar a su amada Akane, habían lastimado, a su Akane, comenzó a llorar como un niño, se sentía mal, había provocado un terrible dolor a su amada Akane.  
Viendo este dolor en el muchacho se acercó y lo abraso y comenzó a decirle que no fue su culpa que ella podía detenerlo pero que también lo deseaba, intentaba ver como sacarlo de ese scok ella también había caído la primera ve en ese estado, pero ahora que podía hacer, era el, ella sabe que el la ama, y jamás le aria daño pero ahora no sabia como quítale eso.  
Ranma le toco la mano.  
Esa noche Akane estaba acostada en su cama cuando se daba vuelta pero Ranma no llegaba y esperaba entonces viendo que no viene el, porque hace mucho tiempo Ranma dormía en la habitación con el y toda su familia lo sabe pero no aparecía cuando entro a la antigua habitación de Ranma el estaba sentado en un rincón.  
Akane ingresa con su barriga y ve a Ranma sentado cuando el la ve.  
-Que tienes Ranma-  
-No te acerques soy un monstruo-  
-No lo eres, eres el que será mi esposo-  
-te viole-  
-Vamos Ranma vamos a la cama ahí conversamos mejor-  
-Me odio, me detesto no se como puedes amarme-  
-Yo te amo, Ranma tal como eres-  
-Soy mitad hombre, mitad mujer y tengo fobia a los gatos, y me convierto en un gato y te lastimo-  
-Ranma para mi eres un verdadero hombre, y ese gato que dices me ah salvado la vida mucha veces, y aunque me hiso eso lo sigo queriendo es mi gatito, y tu mi hombre vamos a dormir y no te tortures por algo que paso-  
Akane se llevo a Ranma a su cuarto y lo acostó, lo que ocurrió fue terrible lo acepta y si ese gato vuelve a venir cuando ella está ovulando no se resistiría porque a la final es su Ranma también, al que tanto ama, se decía ella y lo que ocurrió fue terrible un mal, un mal que vino con algunas cosas buenas una viene un hijo que ella ama, y Ranma también lo ama, tiene ahora a un hombre a su lado que ella sabe que también lo ama. Que más se puede pedir.

 **Fin.**

 **Posdata**

No maten al creador de este fanfic

 **Posdata dos**

Todo los demas fanfic ya estaban escritos el final pero se me dañaron este y otro fanfic logre recuperarlo pero los demas no tengo forma de recuperarlos please perdonenme, pero demorare escribiendo todo los demas fanfic desde donde esta publicados.

 **Posdata Tres**

Vamos por Parte dices algunas historias mías parece que la han leído pero no saben donde, les comento que mis historias las publico en facebook antes que en fanfiction y algunas veces pasan una hora, días o semanas o en el caso de esta historia junto a Hija pasaron mas de un mes hasta que la subí y si esta historia si la vía en otra pagina de facebook donde yo no publique, y ahí no me pusieron como Ranma84 sino con mi nombre de Facebook y la redactaron mejor y corrigieron mis errores de ortografía, eh incluso les paso mis historias a algunos amigos para hacer una mezcla, como fue el caso de San Valentin que tome algo que paso en otra historia como si fuera algo pasado eh incluso la otra persona le puso en su historia como si fuera el mio el que cerrara su historia.

Las personas que me conocen saben que ando buscando alguien que me ayude con mis errores de ortografía, sintaxis y otras cosas mas, aunque no me crean y se que no lo aran me esfuerzo mucho solucionando este problema, y lo seguiré asiendo hasta que lo elimine, no saben el horrendo esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para eliminarlo, yo no pude hablar hasta los cinco años porque tengo un problema en lenguaje, me cuesta leer no entiendo casi la mitad de lo escribio otra persona, y a la verdad no escribo para ser alabado sino porque me gusta guardar en algún lado para yo mismo leerlo cuando deseo, y si alguien le gusta excelente o si me dan concejos para mejorarlo mejor, y si me dan ideas aun mejor, esta historia la tenia guardada ya hace mas de cinco años y si leí la historia que mencionan, después de tener mas de la mitad de la historia y si es verdad en cierta forma termino influyendo algunas partes, y si me gusto mucho como lo llevo, antes tenia una cuenta en otro lugar donde se subían fanfiction y escribí muchos mas que por cierto lo eh visto aqui mismo en esta pagina escritos de otra forma y mejor por cierto y cambiado de temática y si alguien quiere tomar mi fanfiction no es necesario que intenten copiarlo y bajarlo con gusto me envie un mensaje por privado y se lo paso no hay problem.

Gracias por comprenderme


End file.
